A Letter Home
by Avatar Vader
Summary: A young man writes home to his family about his expireinces in the Impireial Artillary Korps. {German Civ}
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Tis I Theobad back for a one shot on Civ V. In this universe im using the terrific inverted Earth Mod (Totes Awesome BTW) and some other **

**This story is intended to portray a scene through this characters eyes via a letter home. The current time period is 1923, with tech similar to our WWII. Hope you enjoy. **

**R&amp;R please.**

**Civ V Doesn't belong to me...**

Cpt. Gians of the 2nd Squad, 78th company, 4th Artillery Division, 2nd Armoured Battalion, 1st Grand Army of the Empire sits on the bracing foot of a Mark 32 Howitzer with a clipboard in his lap and a pen in his left hand. There are men shuffling around cleaning out the barrels of other artillery pieces. Shifting Ammo into collection areas next to an Artillery piece. Several men sit on a Jeep smoking and playing cards.

'My Dearest Margaret,

It has been a year since we met at Cumae. I think of our liberation of that city often. We have come far from that day...

We are now around the African Sea near the Gulf of Sidon. We are now assaulting Satsuma. The Japanese homelands are deep into the Jungle, and the jungle reaches temperatures of about 130 degrees. Many of the men don't even bother wearing shirts and many are so hot they don't wear trousers...

I feel sorry for our infantry, their armour is so thick and the air is so stuffy. They drop more of heat exhaustion then actual casualties.

Last night the infantry were fired upon at Hill 393, that's right above our current firing position. We could see the flashes rippling through the trees. We shelled the Hilltop for two hours...

The Same hill top had a massive wave of Jap **(Only using the Slur for the sake of the Story!) **soldiers trek up to it. As our men charged we [the artillery] fired on the hill, as a massive bomber flight flew over head.

When the sun rose, smoke drifted over the hilltop and we had to rely on Coordinates given by Bomber Radiomen.

I wish you the best my Dear Margaret, give your Mother my love and tell young Friedrich his father loves him.

I love you Margaret, Johann Gians.'

Cpt. Gians signs the letter and addresses it. he hands it to the Postal Officer and goes to his tent..

**And scene lemme know how it went. Feedback is approved of!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello hello! This is the second installment of the A letter home story, if you enjoyed, hey let me know! If you wanna gripe about something, let me know! Hope you enjoy **

**Please R&amp;R**

Captain Johann Gians, 2nd Squad, 78th company, 4th Artillery Division, 2nd Armoured Battalion, 1st Grand Army of the Empire rests on a cot in a medical housing, his eyes are scarred and red and shrapnel had impaled his arm. A nurse presses a cloth on his eyes captain Gians winces with surprise.

"Oh hello Nurse Heyman." Gians starts to smile slightly. Heyman is a smallish woman with dark hair tied in a bun, she has a small scar over her left eye.

"Hello Capitan, how are you feeling today?" Her perfume starts irritating Gians nose.

"I'm decent, I would like to send a letter though... would you write it for me?" He turns his head towards where he thinks the Nurse is.

"Of course let me get some paper and a pen." She crosses to the Nurses Station and pulls out a Yellow paper pad and a pen. She then pulls a chair up to Gians' bed and sits down. "Alright what do you want it to say?"

Cpt. Gians clasps his hands together and thinks for a second...

"My Dear Margaret,

When I last wrote to you I had informed you how we had taken the majority of Japanese territory. We had then been stationed on the Japo-French Border which reminded me of that time we visited Cologne in the Autumn the trees with the sunset just set the Horizon on fire.' Gians pauses and grins slightly.

"About two days after being stationed there we got flanked by those damn Florintinians! They rolled up in these heavy tanks we called 'em Boilers cause that's what they looked like. They were no match for our Panzers, after the first two armour squads got taken out command ordered a full out invaision of Florence...

" Now Florence is in an Interesting position, there are only three ways in and out of Florence and the rest is high mountains. We came in from the south with two Panzer Divisions (4 Panzer Units in game). We were in standard Phalanx formation... with the armour up front and Arty in back... I remember that we advanced very slowly... I took us a good three days to block off the southern exit." Heyman touches the tip of her pen on her tongue.

"We had shelled the city for Ten days... us and the Panzer squads that were skilled enough to gauge the distance from that range... I mean it was like 8 Miles" He adds to Heyman. He rests his head back on the pillow as if the next part was difficult or painful to remember.

"At the onset of this skirmish our reports had suggested that Florence had roughly Five million citizens living there, we shelled the city for about a week but for some reason the Florintinians were able to send wave after wave after wave at us...our tanks mowed them down fast though I swear there was a sea of bodies for a hundred yards in front of the tanks.'

"Im not sure what command was thinking but on June 22, as we were shelling the city we got the order to hold fire, we had one in the chamber so we fired it anyway. As I was putting the barrel cap on my coordinator shouted 'look!' he pointed to the air. We saw an Ho-29 streaking through the air towards Florence. the Panzer commanders shouting at their men in Arabic to 'button down' their tanks, the 78th Arty company looked at each other in curiosity we didn't speak Arabic... obviously .. We climbed up to the top of the hill as it happened.' Gians swallows hard his throat scratchy.

"The Bomber flew into Florintinian airspace and dropped its load. A single black tear fell to the earth and exploded. A massive mushroom cloud erupted over the town ripping it to shreds. The flash seared my eyes and I fell over. I passed out after that... I heard through some of the tank crewmen. that there were Florintinian civilians stumbling through the field towards the German Line. They were given explicit orders to shoot them on sight...

"When I awoke I was in a hospital room touching my eyes to try and see them. The head Physician came up to me and informed me that I would never be able to see again. I also took a wooden plank to the shoulder that nearly got infected."  
"Margaret, I wrote this to tell you that they're sending me home. Margeret I must confess that I feel like I've failed the Emperor. I feel like I haven't given my full service..." Heyman stifles a sob

"I'm not sure when they're sending me home but it should be soon. They're going to bring me to the Stuttgart Military Infirmary, and I'll be released then.

Until then my love. Johnnes Gians." And that's all Ms. Heyman.

She finishes the letter and sets it next to Johannes' bedside table, she then gives him some water.

"Captain Gians, I know you don't want to hear this but you are a Hero-"

"How Heyman?!" He spits. "For loosing my eyes?! For getting wounded in a combat zone?"

"No" Heyman pads Gians' eyes with the solution again and Heyman whispers to Gians. "I heard about those prisoners of war you defended... you stood up to Sgt. Conrad."

"Conrad is a sadistic animal and deserves to die a thousand deaths!" Gians screams. Heyman presses down on his chest softly and slips him some pills that put him to sleep. She then takes the letter and carefully puts it into an envelope.


End file.
